


Frosty Feline - Mentor Flaw - Prideful Brute

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Kenpachi is a know it all, Kensei tops and bottoms, M/M, Mentors, Randomness, Self-Denial, Short One Shot, Shuhei is a little clingy, Top Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, noble byakyua
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: Chapter 1:  Grimmjow always found himself wanting to have more contact with the Captain of the tenth division. With a bit of help from Ichigo, Grimmjow starts his harassment mission, always bugging Toshiro for fights. Dishing up something completely different, Toshiro finally gives in to Grimmjow, but at what cost? How far would these two go to be close?Chapter 2 (in the works):  Elsewhere Kensei is struggling to get his Lieutenant to see that he isn't someone to look up to. He's no mentor so why when he tries to scare Shuhei away, the boy comes back for more?Chapter 3 (in the works): Bayakuya finds himself coming time and time again back to Kenpachi. What's so great about Kenpachi though? Why can't the noble just shake off what he feels for the sake of his pride?





	Frosty Feline - Mentor Flaw - Prideful Brute

He didn’t know what to say to him. Never did.  
  
He went on sucking with disinterested, licking motions that kept pleasure rocking though Grimmjow’s form, but not enough to make him cum anytime soon. And still deep in his heart Toshiro felt nothing, bobbing his head until a set of hands against his head forced him to take every single thick inch. Held in place, he was made to swallow and drink it all in, unable to spit even one drop out.  
  
The sex was nothing to him.   
  
The Sexta’s eyes would always watch him, his messy hair falling forward slightly over his eyes as he watched Toshiro perform on his throbbing length.

From Grimmjow’s point of view, he wanted a reaction from Toshiro, and he wasn’t getting one. In the past he had taken Ichigo up on his advice on how to get Toshiro’s attention. He’d tried ‘running’ into the Captain. Tried getting the two-pint Captain to train and clash blades with him.  And by the time it was all over, Grimmjow had nearly given in since all he got from Hitsugaya were curt responses.

 

* * *

  
  
_“Tch, just how stuck up are ya? Ya always so stuck up?” Grimmjow snarled out, having found Toshiro in his usually spot at the office._  
  
_“…..”_  
  
_“Bet yer vocal in bed though.”_  
  
_“………what makes you think you have the right to imagine how I might be in bed? If I must remind you, you aren’t the one warming my bed.”_  
  
_“Eh? So someone else is using yer ass???” Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, leaning over the desk to lock eyes with Toshiro._  
  
_“T-That is none of your business!!!!!” Hitsugaya stuttered, the embarrassment and hint of denial in his youthful voice was all Grimmjow needed to hear to know that Toshiro was a hardcore virgin._

 

* * *

 

  
  
How Grimmjow managed to convince Toshiro that it was okay to trust and give into him, who knows.  
  
After making Grimmjow cum, Toshiro licked him clean, not leaving anything behind. Always.  Massaging those balls with easy motions, Toshiro gradually pulled away.  
  
“Oi, shorty.” Calling to Toshiro as he pulled away, Grimmjow reached out to grab his arm.  
  
“Enough. Put your pants back on and get out.” Yanking free, the boy walked over to the bedside table to grab a tissue to wipe his mouth clean and to remove that salty taste on his tongue.  
  
Unlike himself, Grimmjow faltered for a split-second, long enough for Toshiro to notice but not enough to make him say anything. Toshiro liked to think he knew what Grimmjow wanted.  All Grimmjow wanted from him was attention, sex…a distraction. So when Grimmjow started making those hurt kitty looks, Toshiro did his best to ignore it because there was no way it meant anything. And even if it did….they wouldn’t mix. Like oil and vinegar they might try to mingle for a second or two, but would eventually break away, separating completely.  
  
“No.”

  
  
Oh?

 

That caused the boy to raise an eyebrow.  “No? I don’t remember giving you the right to refuse.”  
  
Seeing Grimmjow’s lips curl, his muscles stiffening, Toshiro’s icy eyes flashed, glaring daggers at his lover. “Out! I’m going to the bathroom…if you’re still in here by the time I’m done, I’ll force you out!”  
  
With that, the Captain whirled around and marched straight into the bathroom, ignoring the painful ting in his heart as the door slammed behind him.  
  
Oh, it was so hard. Why did he have these pesky feelings?  
  
 G…Grimmjow was just using him. Just seeing the Captain as a warm hole he could get his dick wet in sometimes. And fuck, Toshiro enjoyed it…don’t get him wrong, but the sex just wasn’t his cup of tea. He didn’t like one-sided sex. He didn’t like the emptiness he felt afterwards.  
  
But wasn’t he using Grimmjow too? Dumping his inner feelings onto the man, making the man come when he felt that raw need for sex burning low in his groin.  
  
Hearing the front door open and close, Toshiro blinked, salt stinging his eyes.  
  
“Ha….ha…” Panting shakily as he felt his nerves get the best of him, Toshiro pushed the door open, surveying his bedroom.  
  
Everything looked as the way he had left it. Crumpled clothes on the ground, sheets rolled up on the edge of the bed. The only piece missing was….  
  
Letting that thought go without being finished, Toshiro sobbed, crumbling to the floor, his back resting against the wall.  
  
“A-aaah!” Crying into his arms, Toshiro barely noticed how the door creaked up, closing silently afterwards. All he could think about was how much his chest ached, how much he hated this current set up with Grimmjow, hated that he liked a hollow and not only that, the Sexta-  
  
“Yer such a shitty actor.” Fully clothed, Grimmjow seem to tower over Toshiro from where he stood at the bedroom door entrance. Grimmjow looked royally pissed off.  
  
“Telling me to leave….ya little fucker! Tell me what ya actually want to say….”  
  
“Y-You I told you to leave-!”  
  
Snarling and baring his teeth, Grimmjow flashed stepped over, gripping Toshiro’s hair and pulled the boy’s head up, forcing the Captain to no longer avoid him.  
  
“Quit bitchin’ and tell me!”  
  
Eyes watering against his will, Toshiro felt his will start to crumble. “I-I can’t just say it…”  
  
“Then I’ll go and never come back. Cause ya did say ya wanted me to leave…” Trailing off, Grimmjow faked pulling away.  
  
His tactic worked because a set of small hands lashed out, gripping his jacket.  
  
“S-Sexta….I…I….”  
  
“Say it…” Softer in how he spoke this time, Grimmjow studied the boy quietly.  
  
“D-Don’t leave.” Toshiro shakily took in a gulp of air, struggling to keep looking the male in the eyes. “D-Don’t want to continue like this. I want you to stay, today, tomorrow and the day after that. Want to wake up with you here in my bed, laying with me. W-Want-“  
  
“Ssh…heh, I got it.” Grimmjow snickered before claiming Toshiro’s lips. Usually their kisses were rough and intense, but it seemed even Grimmjow was capable of reining himself in as he kept the kiss going, making sure to keep it as light and caring as possible.  
  
As when they broke the kiss to take in more air, the signature smirk Grimmjow played on his lips was enough to get Toshiro break into the faintest of smiles.  
  
“Finally got you.” Grimmjow purred, and cut Toshiro off with another kiss, before he could question what exactly that had met.  
  
They might be one of the strangest couples in Soul Society, but in so many ways they truly fit each other. And to hell to anyone that thought otherwise. Grimmjow was here to stay, and that was that!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this~~~~!!! :) Please review and tell me what you all think! This fanfiction is going to be three stories! 
> 
> Also, I always love it when people help me come up with the stories for the fanfictions I write! If you have any suggestions for stories I could right, I might be willing to give it a shot!


End file.
